Sete Fases do Amor
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Eu... Eu estou amando. – e sorriu, fazendo Dean arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca.' - Destiel.
1. Prólogo

**Sete Fases do Amor**

**Prólogo**

Castiel sentou-se de frente para Dean e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, bem daquele modo característico dele.

Suspirou alto, tentando chamar a atenção do caçador, que distraído lia uma revista.

_Cas? – e ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando para o anjo por cima do papel.

_Oi, Dean. – e sorriu.

Dean deu um risinho, sem saber ao certo como se comportar diante daquilo, afinal o anjo nunca sorria e ele precisava se acostumar às novas facetas que o anjo andara adotando ultimamente.

_E então? – perguntou, tentando não ficar desconfortável. – O que faz aqui?

_Eu descobri algo.

_O que? – e deixou de lado o que lia, pensando ser uma nova caçada.

_Eu... Eu estou amando. – e sorriu, fazendo Dean arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca.

_Como é? – e levantou exasperado, encarando o anjo.

Castiel apenas sorriu.

* * *

**N/a:** Olá, leitores queridos, amados, idolatrados, salve, salve! =) Então, quem se habilita a embarcar em mais uma fic louca comigo? *puppy eyes*

**N/a²:** Cada capitulo vai ser uma situação diferente, uma nova descoberta, que fará Castiel perceber que está apaixonado (mais ou menos o mesmo estilo da fic: 'As 7 Cartas Para Castiel'), espero que gostem =*


	2. Primeira Fase: Olhos Apenas Para Ele

**Primeira Fase: Olhos Apenas Para Ele**

Apareceu a centímetros do rosto do caçador, não sabia por que ele ficava tão incomodado, mas achou melhor por fazer o que ele pediu e se afastar, não tanto, mas ainda assim, deu alguns passos para trás.

_Olá, Dean. – disse, encarando fundo seus olhos verdes, fazendo a bochecha do caçador esquentar.

_O-Oi, Cas. – respondeu, a voz rouca e o olhar inquieto.

Passou seus olhos pelo corpo dele, a regata branca manchada de graxa, a ferramenta na mão esquerda, a calça jeans surrada.

Dean estava... Não saberia qual a palavra apropriada para o que tinha pensado, apenas não conseguia desviar os olhos.

_Ah, oi Cas. – uma voz ao fundo se pronunciou. – Eu e o Bobby estamos aqui também.

Se virou na direção do moreno e ele acenava com a mão, a sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso debochado no rosto.

_Olá. – respondeu e seu olhar se voltou ao protegido.

Não fazia muitos dias que tinham se conhecido, mas seus olhos teimavam em não deixar a silhueta de Dean escapar.

* * *

_Review's?_


	3. Segunda Fase: Ataque Cardíaco

**Segunda Fase: Ataque Cardíaco**

Pulsou.

Pulsou mais forte do que das outras vezes.

Nunca tinha acontecido isso, nem ao menos precisava que o coração batesse, o mantinha assim, em ritmo lento, por causa de Jimmy.

Assustou-se.

Alguma coisa devia estar acontecendo com seu receptáculo.

Um incômodo esquisito, o coração disparou de um modo alucinante, achou até mesmo que aquele músculo ia-lhe sair pela boca, suas mãos ficaram geladas de repente e suaram, uma coisa que ele não entendeu o porque de estar acontecendo, e suas pernas? Ah, essas formigavam e começaram a tremer, era incontrolável, brigou mentalmente com o corpo de Jimmy, dizendo que era para parar de ter aquelas reações estranhas e que não entendia, mas não parou.

Piscou algumas vezes, concentrando-se no que Dean falava.

_S-Sim. – respondeu, feliz por ele ter terminado, porque agora tinha certeza, o corpo de Jimmy estava assim por causa de Dean.

Ficou aliviado por poder sumir de diante aqueles olhos, mas não completamente, depois sentiu falta daquelas sensações que Dean lhe causava.

* * *

**N/a: **O que acharam? Digna de review? .n.


	4. Terceira Fase: Amnésia

**Terceira Fase: Amnésia**

_Tudo bem. – disse a si mesmo no quarto vazio. – Ele vai passar por aquela porta e eu vou dizer exatamente o que me mandaram.

Suspirou fundo, mordendo os lábios.

_Exatamente, cada palavra. – repetiu, esfregando as mãos no sobretudo inseparável.

Esperou parado.

Dean demorou a chegar, já eram quase duas da manhã, mas o anjo continuava na mesma posição, inabalável.

_Cas?

_Esse é uma abreviação do meu nome. – disse, sem se conter, mas Dean apenas ignorou.

_O que faz aqui?

_Eu vim te ver. – lá estavam as besteiras que não queria dizer. Deus! Como podia simplesmente esquecer as coisas quando Dean estava perto?! – Quero dizer... – e corou.

Dean arqueou as sobrancelhas.

_Precisa de alguma coisa?

_Eu... Eu... – e olhou nos olhos dele. – Eu só...

Esqueceu.

Aquilo que era '_dar um branco_'? Se bem que não era necessariamente um branco, era um cinza, um pink, um verde-limão, um arco-íris, o fato é que, ele não lembrava mais o que precisava falar, mesmo tendo decorado.

Suspirou, fazendo uma careta.

_Desculpe, não era nada. – e sumiu, as bochechas quentes.

Castiel fez uma promessa a si mesmo, da próxima vez, escreveria o que tinha de falar, era mais seguro.

* * *

**N/a:** Gente, que fofo o Cas! Deixem review e façam essa humilde escritora feliz =)


	5. Quarta Fase: Ciúmes

**Quarta Fase: Ciúmes**

Estavam no bar. Não era a primeira vez.

Já estava familiarizado com aquele cheiro forte de bebida, com aquelas moças quase nuas e com o cheiro horrível de cigarro que tinha em todos eles. Lembrava-se de ter ficado tonto a primeira vez que Dean o levou em um lugar daquele, mas agora, não lhe parecia tão ruim.

Olhou para os lados enquanto levava a caneca de cerveja à boca, depois voltou seus olhos para o loiro, vendo que ele fez o mesmo.

Estava a ponto de dizer que ele tinha ficado com bigode de espuma, quando uma das garçonetes chegou.

_Olá. – e sorriu, a boca bem vermelha. – Oh, está sujinho aqui. – disse ela olhando para Dean, passando os dedos de unhas bem compridas pela espuma que tinha ficado e pondo na própria boca em seguida.

Dean molhou os lábios, olhando a moça de cima a baixo, sorrindo safado.

Castiel puxou os lábios para cima em uma ação involuntária, também analisando a mulher, mas não com o mesmo interesse do caçador.

Achou que ela era feia demais.

Boca muito cheia e muito bem desenhada, seis fartos demais, o quadril era grande, ela era totalmente desproporcional, o dedinho do pé era maior que o outro e também, não tinha tomado banho aquele dia.

Dean sorriu para ele depois que a moça saiu, mostrou o número que tinha ganhado, dizendo que tinha se dado bem aquela noite.

_Ela não é tão bonita assim, Dean. – disse, em descaso. – Você já escolheu melhores. – e terminou a cerveja.

Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas, estranhando o fato do anjo estar dando opinião sobre as mulheres com quem ele dormia, mas deu de ombros, talvez ele tivesse razão.

_Então tá. – disse, jogando o papel. – E o que você sugere que a gente faça pelo resto da noite?

Castiel agradeceu mentalmente por Dean não ter poder de ler mentes, se não, seria estranho demais tentar explicar a ideia que lhe surgira.

* * *

**N/a: **Na minha cabeça esse capitulo tinha ficado melhor '-'


	6. Quinta Fase: AINDA Não Aconteceram

**Quinta Fase: Coisas Que AINDA Não Aconteceram**

Já sabia o que estava acontecendo. Na verdade descobriu depois de ver todos aqueles filmes de romance junto com Sam, e não, ele não tinha chorado em nenhum deles, muito menos naquele em que o homem chamado Gerry morria e deixava cartas para sua esposa Holly.

Deus! Como os humanos gostavam daquela tortura?!

Gostou mais daquele outro em que a mulher atrapalhada fazia de tudo para pedir o namorado em casamento (no dia 29 de fevereiro de um ano bissexto, como manda a tradição irlandesa) e por isso precisava ir para Dublin, mas então conhece um homem que a contragosto a leva para lá, mas é claro que no meio do caminho ela e ele acabam se apaixonando e... Bem, todos os filmes que assistiu com Sam, tinham terminado com um final feliz.

De noite, ficou pensando, na verdade imaginando.

Estava sentado no topo do Kilimanjaro e olhou para o céu, quase podia ver, ele e Dean, em uma casa com cerca branca, assim como Dean gostaria, com duas criancinhas, um, talvez dois cachorros.

Sorriu.

Fechou os olhos e imaginou uma vida inteira com ele, seria tão bom, poderia fazê-lo tão feliz, poderia dar a paz que ele tanto queria.

Suspirou.

_Quem sabe um dia? – disse para si mesmo. – Quem sabe um dia.

*Os filmes que o Cas citou na fic, é PS: Eu Te Amo e Casa Comigo, recomendo, são filmes muito bons, ah, e tem um bônus, no primeiro filme tem o Jeffrey (baba) e ele mostra a bunda, de relance, mas mostra *u*

* * *

**N/a:** Tá legal, podem parar de me xingar de tarada pela citação acima, eu só quero saber se estão gostando, se estão curtindo, mas tudo bem quem quiser me chamar de tarada também '-' só... Deixem review Õ/


	7. Sexta Fase: Sentimento Descoberto

**Sexta Fase: Sentimento Descoberto**

_Dean. – e sorriu, bem próximo do rosto dele.

Mais do que nunca Dean achou Castiel invasivo.

_Nossa, Cas. – e arregalou os olhos reparando no anjo. – Você não acha que está muito perto?

_Não o suficiente. – sussurrou, mas por fim disse: – Desculpe, Dean.

Falou o que precisava e sumiu, mas apenas dos olhos humanos do caçador.

Continuou com ele, continuaria para sempre.

Era um sentimento forte, necessidade, precisava dele, precisava estar perto dele, precisava cuidar e zelar do seu bem, porque ele era o escolhido, seu protegido, a coisa mais importante que tinha além de sua fé, era o seu preferido.

Era admiração, cuidado, carinho. Queria vê-lo bem, sem toda aquela coisa de monstros, queria poder tirar toda aquela magoa que sabia que ele sentia, queria poder tomar as dores dele a fim de libertá-lo se fosse possível, nunca mais queria que ele fosse dormir com uma arma embaixo do travesseiro com medo que algum monstro viesse atrás dele e de 'Sammy'.

Suspirou, queria retribuir a Dean o que ele lhe deu.

Sentimentos.

Queria dar fé a ele, queria que ele voltasse a acreditar em algo.

Fé para acreditar que o mundo (a Terra) é mais do que apenas monstros matando, pessoas ruins se sobressaindo e tirando vantagens dos 'inocentes', desgraças, infelicidade e dor.

Queria que Dean sentisse Deus, queria que ele sentisse seu amor, sentisse o quão bom ele era, queria que ele lhe amasse, assim como o amava. Na santidade e pureza do amor verdadeiro.

Pois era assim que o amava.


	8. Sétima Fase: Eu Sei Que Te Amo

**Sétima Fase: Eu Sei Que Te Amo**

Castiel tinha certeza que estava pronto. Teria que contar, não conseguia amar sozinho. Precisava de Dean, para amá-lo. Precisava aprender como se amava, como os humanos, porque o sentimento era grande demais para guardá-lo no peito, precisava que Dean soubesse.

Queria que Dean o amasse também.

_Dean... Eu amo alguém... – começou treinando sua fala.

Não, não podia falar assim.

_Dean, estou apaixonado por você. – tentou de novo.

Não, assim também não, iria assustá-lo, mas por Deus! Por que tão difícil? Suspirou fundo colocando a cabeça entre as mãos enquanto se afundava no sofá.

_Eu preciso saber como dizer. – desabafou.

_Dizer o que?

Arregalou seus olhos ao ouvir a voz de Sam.

_S-Sam? – e engoliu em seco.

_Algum problema? Você quer saber do Dean? Ele ficou no Kansas, está resolvendo algumas pendências com uma moça.

_Ah... – e abaixou os olhos, torcendo os dedos.

Como pôde ser tão tolo? Será que o histórico de '_Conquistador_' de Dean não significava nada? É claro que ele não se sentiria envolvido emocionalmente por outro homem! Como não pensou nisso antes?!

Sentiu-se meio... Bobo (_?_).

Suspirou, parecia-lhe agora, que o amor não era uma dádiva tão boa assim, não quando não é correspondido.

_Cas? – os enormes olhos de Sam encaravam sua face. – Está acontecendo alguma coisa que você queira me contar?

_Ah, eu só estou apaixonado por seu irmão, e também a única coisa que penso em todo momento é que eu queria estar com ele e nunca mais me afastar, nunca mais deixar ele sofrer, queria cuidar dele, ser dele e queria que ele fosse meu também, só isso Sam, o que você acha?! _– pensou.

_Não. – respondeu por fim.

_Ahnn... – Sam, deu um risinho antes de comentar casualmente, é claro. – Ele estava preocupado com você, afinal fazia algum tempo que você não aparecia. – e fingiu folhear uma revista despreocupadamente.

_Ele... Ele perguntou por mim?

_É, ele queria te chamar, mas achou que você estava ocupado demais... – e olhou para o anjo. – Ele disse que sentia sua falta.

Castiel abaixou os olhos.

_É, eu sei como um_ amigo_ faz falta, – e limpou a garganta. – eu senti falta de vocês também, mas eu... Estava resolvendo... Alguns... Ah...

Sam girou os olhos.

_Cas?

_Sim? – e olhou em seus olhos.

_Por que não vai logo falar com ele? Faça ele perceber que a ligação de vocês não tem nada de fraterna, não chega nem ao menos a ser uma amizade, – disse, vendo o anjo avermelhar e arregalar os olhos. – está mais para um namoro de época, sabe?! Quando os namorados apenas se olhavam, mas não se tocavam antes do casamento. – e deu um risinho.

_O quê?

Passou-se alguns minutos até Sam olhar para o anjo de volta.

_Você ainda está aqui, Cas?

Castiel mordeu os lábios, envergonhado.

_Obrigado, Sam. – e sumiu.

* * *

**N/a:** Tá acabando já =/ Espero que estejam gostando, deixem review Ô/


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_Como é? – repetiu, ainda na mesma posição.

_Eu estou amando, Dean.

_Você está brincando comigo? – perguntou, a face séria. – Se isso for uma brincadeira, planejada pelo Sam, eu juro que eu mesmo jogo vocês dois no inferno. – e franziu a testa.

_Isso não é uma brincadeira, eu estou mesmo apaixonado, amando ou tendo fortes sentimentos por uma pessoa, qualquer definição dessas que eu citei se encaixam.

_Mas... Mas... Cas... Eu nunca te vi com ninguém, com nenhuma mulher. – disse ele, e então mordeu os lábios, piscando freneticamente. – Como você...?

_Eu só... O encontrei. – e sorriu levemente.

_O amor? É disso que está falando? Encontrou o amor?

O anjo levantou ficando de frente para ele, de um modo que roubava todo o ar do Winchester.

_C-Cas, espaç...

Castiel não deixou que ele o afastasse como sempre fazia, apenas fechou os olhos e se aproximou mais. Sentia a respiração do caçador bater em seu rosto, era bom, estar assim, tão perto de Dean.

Inclinou-se, tocou de leve seus lábios nos dele, apenas um toque e então suas mãos tímidas foram parar no pescoço do loiro, o puxou para si e o beijou.

Beijou como se fosse morrer se não fizesse aquilo e quando finalmente o soltou, sorriu.

_Eu amo você, Dean. Foi você quem eu encontrei.

O caçador não sabia o que dizer, suspirou fundo mordendo os lábios. Nunca imaginara aquilo, nem em seus sonhos mais insanos, mas então sorriu.

_Eu fiquei com medo que não dissesse isso depois de me beijar, Cas. – gracejou e Castiel, pela primeira vez entendeu o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

_Eu esperei por você... A minha existência toda. – e passou os dedos pelo rosto dele. – Deus me fez para você.

_Ele me fez pra você também, Cas. – sussurrou.

Dean molhou os lábios, inclinando-se novamente para sentir os lábios do anjo colando-se nos seus com leveza, pureza e amor.

Castiel amava o caçador e Dean amava o anjo, do mesmo modo que ele o amava, talvez até mais.

* * *

**N/a: **Esse é o fim, espero que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever, obrigada por todos os review's, desculpe não respondê-los individualmente, porque é o que vocês mereciam, mas eu realmente não tenho tempo (mesmo estando de férias '-').

**N/a²:** Até a próxima queridos, foi realmente um prazer, vou sentir saudades *chora*


End file.
